Light from the surrounding environment is sensed in color within the human eye. The human eye perceives colors using three types of cone cells sensitive to different parts of the light spectrum, namely cone cells that are sensitive to red, green, and blue (RGB) wavelength light. Conventional video cameras may record RGB data that adequately replicate colors for human viewing. However, the spectrum of visible light reflecting off of an object being captured may contain a profusion of details that are lost to the coarse three-channel sensing of RGB data. These lost spectral details may otherwise reveal a multitude of additional information about objects that are recorded in images, as well as the lighting conditions under which the objects are recorded.